Who Are You?
by PensiveAbyss
Summary: This AU Hetalia fic features Prucan, Gerita, Spamano, and slight Fruk. There maybe other pairings however I am not planning on that:) Human names used. Matthew can't speak, he use to, but the war took away his voice. Once the refugee camp administration found his French father, Matthew was sent there to heal, and get over his PTSD however it seems the opposite happens...
1. Prologue

**WHO ARE YOU?**

_**Prologue**_

_No one is sure how hell broke lose among man, yet here it happened, here red firey hazes of houses burned, the non-believers screamed, and the believers weeped... weeped in warning more was to come (for they believed it wouldn't stop, the fire would spread, countryside to country side, across the oceans) for the world would, most certainl, end in the frozen hatred burning the fires of this hell._

Matthew held Kumajirou under one arm, holding grandmother Joan's hand in the other. If he could have taken much else he would have. They waited, along with the rest of the crowd, anxious and tensed, what if the police were wrong? What if they were being lied to, sacrificed for the common good? Matthew held his bear tighter, sofocating his bear in fear, his grandmother was happy he thought. She was oblivous, dementia and taken her lucidity, and now Matthew cared for her, even though he wasn't an adult yet. As nervous as he was he focused on her misplaced smile. She turned to him and unexpectedly whispered, "Always remember the spirit of the Maple leaf, Mattie boy!" Matthew opened his mouth to laugh, his grandmother always knew how to cheer him up.

_All was red, then black. Thats all Matthew Williams, lone survivour of the reffugee camp incident, could remember from that year. _


	2. Chapter 1: Found

**WHO ARE YOU?**

**Chapter 1: Found**

Toris groaned internally he had been sent out, by Feliks, to see the new pony that was born earlier that evening. Toris had missed such an earth shattering event because of his slave driving, creepy, and scary boss, Ivan Braginsky. Mr. Braginsky was the head of the administration of the refugee camps, which normally meant that he had the most paperwork, but Toris knew for a fact Ivan probably had the most free time of anyone in the administration group. Ivan, through the intimidation and black-mail, had three assistants and a secretary(Toris, Raivis, Eduard, and Natasha), three more people than any of the other administration. Today Raivis called in sick,resulting in the extra hours Toris spent signing, mailing, filing, and recycling ridiculous amounts of paperwork.  
With tired arms and eyes Toris trudged to the barn cutting through the shin high grass, creating a short cut to the barn. His leg caught a branch, and Toris's face quickly introduced itself to the damp ground. Exasperated, he looked back at the stick that had caused him to fall. Only to realize in grim horror, that stick, was an arm. "Feliks!" he yelled panicking, _Had the war come here? Did Feliks just faint? No Feliks was back home, 20 minutes ago there's no way its him. Right?_

"Feliks?" Toris asked weakly, fear settling down into is gut like an anchor, his chest tightened in apprehension. Gently and slowly Toris turned the unmoving body over, his heart pounding, then calming slightly, as the unfamiliar face was turned over.  
A teen, about the age of fifteen or sixteen, if Toris had to guess. The teen's stomach caved inward as his ribs painfully stuck out beneath the skin. Bruises and lacerations painted the teen's skin in a angry velvet-red, and blue color. Broken spectacles hung crooked on his unconscious face. Toris checked for a pulse, putting his medical training to use, his fear digesting into determination. The boy's skin was cold, but his heart still beat rather, it fluttered like a baby bird weak and almost non-existent. Toris picked the fragile boy up, he needed to work fast starting, with getting the teen inside.  
Feliks's eyes landed on the body in Toris's arms, Feliks's mouth stayed closed as he ran and got the first-aid kit. This wasn't the first time they had found survivor on their land, a new refugee to join the thousands. Toris worked quickly, assessing each bruise and deep cut, checking for broken bones, and if there was a pulse, always for a pulse. "Blankets." Toris rasped shakily, this is why he couldn't be a real doctor, he was too easily shaken up, and constant stressful situations caused panic attacks. Feliks rubbed Toris's back in small comforting circles as Toris cleaned, stitched, and dressed the unidentified teen's wounds. Tomorrow they would try bring the boy into the refugee hospital, where the real doctors could take care of the rest.

Matthew awoke in a panic, this was not the last place he had been in, he was quite sure that he had been moved many places, but that was a vague notion in the back of his brain. The pale peach wall and the odd assortment of hospital tools, and instruments scared the timid Canadian. The heart monitor next to his bed began to beep more and more sporadically as Matthew discovered many things: Kumajiarou was no where in sight, Grandma Joan was also missing, he wasn't sure where he was, and his voice refused to work. He eased his sore legs to his chest and began to walk back and forth while laying on his side. His chest felt tight and his head dizzy making his gut feel sick. He pulled the small blanket around himself, _Where was Gran? His Kuma-bear?Where was he?_

His pondering thoughts circled in his head, giving Matthew the eerie feeling he had not know those answers for awhile, a long while. This feeling tighten Matthew's chest even more, suffocating him in quiet sobs. His face stayed dry as he was drained, drained of tears he had no more of.  
Something touched Matthew's shoulder, a tentative hand. Matthew forgot his injured and sore limbs as he crawled to the corner of the hospital bed. Glaring at the hand as a cat would a rambunctious child. In this case the rambunctious child would be Lili Zwingli, a girl a few years younger than him.  
"S-sorry, it looks like your awake now, I'm Lili Zwingli. I work here with my older bruder , Vash, he's the Doctor at this hospital. Your safe now, the war won't be able to touch us here. A-at least that's what big bruder says, big bruder is always right, so don't c-cry." Lili told him with candid wide eyes. Matthew stayed in his corner, farthest from the girl, hoping Lili wouldn't touch him again. Her touch had panicked him more, despite its pure intentions. Through some memory, one Matthew had blocked in the void in his mind, he sensed a less child like hand, and more like the ill intent that had left it's mark on Matthew.  
"..." Words had meant to come out, Mathew's mind screamed them, yet his mouth just moved in air, like a fish underwater. Lili's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion as she tilted her head to the side.  
"Your safe, and it's O.K. if you don't want to talk to me, just f-find someone K? Big bruder says it's bad to keep war locked in your head." Lili said softy, slowly exiting. Matthew suddenly found himself scared of her leaving, then he would be alone with his thoughts. He waved his hand over to her. Lili smiled and came back as Matthew played an unexpected game of charades. He pretended to write on a piece of paper, then handed it to Lili. Lili tilted her head to the side again, " You like to write?" Matthew shook his head no, trying a new variation of the same movements. After four more rounds of this Lili gave up, needing to find her brother to check up on Matthew.  
Matthew whimpered dejectedly, hoping Dr. Zwingli would at least have a pen, falling into a sleepy slumber.

**AN: Disclaimer for all chapters of this fanfic, "Who are you": I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters or any rights.**  
** (+_+.) - My version Austria's face... its a good thing I don't own Hetalia... I can't draw ! ^.^ **


	3. Chapter 2: D-3

**Chapter 2: D-3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

After two weeks of one-sided conversations, Dr. Zwingli finally assessed Matthew. He was discovered to have PTSD alike to the patients in the refugee infirmary who lined around the hallways, waiting. Matthew also discovered he had amenisa as well, a year had gone by since the attacks in the Canadian refugee camps, and in that year he had traveled to Switzerland. Fear set inside his stomach, what had happened? Too many things, so he didn't think about it. He thought of where gran and Kuma were the most. If they were safe, in a refugee camp, gran holding Kuma remembering who Matthew was asking for him, and someday to be reunited. However his nightmares told him otherwise, flashes of gran screaming a terrible sound and Kuma stained in blood, he would awake panting and drenched in sweat and sometime without even realizing it he would sob._It wasn't true _he told him self over and over, almost in prayer one would scream atone for sin, an apology. "I'm sorry" Matthew would breath out, uncertain for what he was sorry for, but it felt right he thought. Then he would fall back asleep and not think about it again till the next night.

After another week in the infirmary Matthew was released into the housing part of the refuge.

The refuge housing was the collage dorm rooms and a few of the houses in the town near by. Matthew would be staying in a dorm room with three others, he was given a pair of day clothes and pajamas, and shown to his new room D-3. Lily introduced Matthew to Alfred Jones, a former air pilot with enough personality and noisy comments to make dead fish jump from their platters and hightail it to the nearest ocean. Instead of that Matthew became slightly perplexed and frustrated with the loud conversation Alfred was having with mostly himself.

"HEY DUDE! YOU CAN HAVE BOTTOM BUNK OVER HERE!", Matthew looked to the empty bottom bunk on the right. He nodded in thanks and put down the pajamas he had been clutching against his chest like Kuma... He stopped his thoughts _don't_ _think about it, don't think about- _Matthew's thought mantra was interrupted when Alfred's voice cut in again.

"CAN I CALL YOU MATTIE? SWEET !"

_No _Matthew shook his head furiously

"ANYWAY BRO IM GOING TO THE FOOD COURT. TODAY THEY HAVE CHESSEBURGERS! YOU'LL BE OK ON YOUR OWN RIGHT? COOL, LATERS MATTIE DUDE!"

Matthew flailed his arms around trying to stop Alfred, but the boisterous man was already out of sight joining the flow of people in the hall. Matthew walked back into the room and closed the door taking in his new home.

Two bunk beds parallel one another from the back right and left corners. A green desk acted as a beside table in the middle of the two lower bunks and the window at the back wall. On each side of the door to the hallway there was two wardrobes, Matthew curiously peaked into each of them. Clothes and other assortments of stuff fell on top of Matthew's head as he inched the doors open a tiny bit. He managed to throw them back into the wardrobe and slammed the doors shut. He believed that wardrobe belonged to Alfred since there was no way the next wardrobe belonged to anyone without the ability to concentrate for long periods of time. The shirts were color coded (well with the few colors there black, navy blue, light blue , white). There was also two sections of this wardrobe one side had larger clothes than the other side. Matthew concluded that this wardrobe belonged to the other tenants of D-3. That left one door to be explored, between his and Alfred's bunk and Alfred's wardrobe a door stood, Matthew took a deep breath and put his hand on the knob. He half expected it to bite him, the door knob stayed cold to the touch and still. Matthew turned the knob squeezing one of his eyes shut while peeking through the other.

A bathroom, Matthew sighed in relief, he wasn't sure what he thought would else would behind the door.

_**WHAM**__. _Matthew dropped to the floor and covered his ears and closed his eyes. Only too hear laughter, very loud laughter. Was someone laughing at him? Alfred? Matthew turned around to see the culprit, or rather culprits. A serious hugely muscular guy with blonde hair, and blue eyes blocked the door holding his head low in exasperation and embarrassment. While another young man was laughing hitting the floor with tears running down his face. _Had he lost it?_ Matthew wondered.

The one on the floor had white hair, and red eyes, Matthew realized later when the albino had calmmed down enough to say to the blond, "Vest that vas the best ever.. BWAHAHAHA, Und they actually believed you!" West looked even more ashamed at comment Matthew thought. The two brothers hadn't noticed him yet.

"I am never doing that again... Am I going to bed, you should to Gil." West sighed and went over to the OCD organized closet and grabbed bedclothes and in walking to the bathroom tripped over Matthew. Matthew's eyes wided in horror, he was surely going to be chrushed. He wish he could scream. West caught himself, his face inches from Matthew's. "Entschuldigung!"(Sorry) West shouted into Matthew's ear as he got up and swiftly went to the restroom. Gil began laughing again. "Mund halten!"(Shut up), West yelled from behing the bathroom door. Gil snickered and looked to Matthew.

"New here?", Gil asked. Matthew nodded. Gil smirked. "Vell you should know I AM THE AWESOME GILBERT!", Matthew nodded again, "Und the one vho tripped over you is my bruder, Ludwig", Red eyes bored into Matthew's, "Vell?"

Matthew's heart clenched as his mouth hung slightly open he gulpped. Forcing his eyes down Matthew signed his hand with an imaginary pen, hoping Gilbert would understand what he wanted. The silent message went over the albino's head "Vell, I know it must be very intimidating meeting the AWESOME ME, and then learning we are roommates but really you have to introduce THE AWESOME ME, too you othervise I vill have t come up with your na-" Something hit Gilbert upside the head.

"Dummkopf"(idiot) , Ludwig held a pad of paper and pen out to Matthew as he scolded Gil. Matthew grabbed it gratefully slightly startled with the muscular man to appear so silently.

"Vest vhat was that for!" Ludwig didnt respond and crawled into the lower bunk on the left side of the room.

"Gut nacht"

"Ja, ja" Gil responded to Ludwig. While Matthew wrote his response to the albino's request, or rather threat. He handed the pad to Gil.

_I'm Matthew Williams, please dont call me Mattie, although Alfred seems to have already done that … just don't. I'm mute so please be patient, I'm just sort of getting use to it... Anyway where are you and Ludwig from? I'm from Canada. _

"Matthew..." Gilbert tested the name on his lips, " Sorry Birdie that's not gonna float its too long your Birdie now!" Gilbert happliy declared, " Vest is from Germany, but I am Prussian!" Matthew gave Gil a long look of disblief before writing,

_Birdie … I don't know whats the reasoning? Wait if you are Prussian that would make you from Prussia right?_

"Yup! You look like mien Gilbird I had to leave at home... Vest is right ve should go to bed." Gilbert yawned for emphaises. Matthew read the clock, it was only just turning 6:00.

_But wait it's only 6?!_

"Ja but lights out by 6:30 Birdie ve have to be in blackout so the eyes in the sky can't see."

_What about Alfred?_

"He barely sleeps here, free spirit in many vays" Matthew's mouth formed into a silent o, as he grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom. It was nice to talk to someone and have a normal conversation. Matthew avoided the mirror at all costs and changed into his pjamas hurrying back in hopes Gil might talk with him for a bit longer. Despite how alike he was to Alfred, Gil was ok Matthew decided. Gil was at the light switch when Matthew came out.

"Gut nacht birdie" Gil said grinning. Matthew nodded and took off his glasses crawling onto the bottom right bunk bed. The light shut off and Matthew soon found him self imersed in visions of the past year.


End file.
